


the whole world's scared

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [128]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mikeyway/Alicia/Vicky-T and fuckin' perfect - p!nk</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole world's scared

They had all been there. Sometimes it was something someone wrote, or said on tv, or posted on the internet. Sometimes it was just a look from someone on the street, who didn't know them and had no right to judge.

Sometimes there was no one neat trigger. Sometimes one of them went there just because.

Victoria was curled up under the blankets, just a tangled mess of dark hair visible. Mikey glanced at Alicia even as he walked around to crawl up on the far side of the bed, leaving his wife to slip under the covers on the side nearer the door.

It was warm and stuffy under the covers, stifling and safe. Vicky-T sniffed but didn't flinch away as Mikey slid his arms around her waist, spooning in from behind. Alicia moulded herself along Victoria's front, leaning in to kiss the wet streaks along her cheeks.

Victoria half-sobbed, half-sighed as she pulled Alicia even closer. Alicia licked the tip of Victoria's nose, and the sigh turned into a watery little giggle.

"Screw 'em," Mikey whispered in her ear. "We know your secret. You're fucking perfect."

Alicia nodded and wiped away the last of Victoria's tears.


End file.
